


An Even Worse Ending

by wneleh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e13 Inquisition, Gen, Parody, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had issues with "Inquisition" on many levels; but it could have been worse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Even Worse Ending

_Set right after 'Inquisition.' If I were more liberally educated, I'd be doing something on Richard Woolsey's various phallic symbol comfort objects. But, instead, I give you…_

John took another long drag from the cigar and said, "You know, it's a real pity there's nothing like a good cigarro in this galaxy."

Richard Woolsey stared out into the darkness for a long moment, then replied, "Reeeeallly. No tobacco whatsoever?"

"Nope."

"What about - infant formula? Weight loss pills? Dancing With the Stars?"

"Not that we've ever encountered," said John.

"Text messaging while driving?"

"What's that?"

Woolsey snuffed out his cigar and headed inside. "Colonel, you've solved our problems! We need never fear imperialistic oppression from the villagers of this galaxy again!"


End file.
